


Gone

by yukiines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i most likely got the quote wrong please dont attack me, im not actually sorry, im sorry, its 10:45 at night and im sitting here posting a sad fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: (INVOLVES GUNS) MC couldn't tell what was going on. Just an hour ago,  everything was fine, but now here she was. At the worst time of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES I MOST LIKELY GOT THE QUOTE WRONG I WAS TOO LAZY TO LOOK
> 
> anyways, have a sad fanfic that i wrote instead of going to bed like i was supposed to.
> 
> its short again im sorry

"Listen, Zen. If anything ever happens to me, please take care of MC."

The sound of a gunshot exploded throughout the night.

All MC could see was blood. And all she could hear was screaming and crying. Or maybe they were her own sounds and tears.

All she knew was that the man she loved, had just been shot. And it probably wouldn't turn out good. 

Her knees started shaking, and with a strangled cry she fell to the ground as cop car lights flashed around her. 

MC lifted her head to look around. 

People in yellow uniforms rushed by, as sirens screeched.

Suddenly, an arm gently touched her shoulder. She looked up, and into the eyes of Zen. Despite him continously stating how much he despised Jumin, even he had tears staining his pale cheeks. 

"We're losing him!"

"He may not make it!"

"Hurry, get in the ambulance and drive!"

"We need to get him to the hospital!"

"Go!"

MC shrieked as the words hit her like bricks. Jumin was dying? No. It can't be. Just an hour ago, he had his arms wrapped around her, kissing the top of her head.

But now, it was Zen's arms around MC. Not in a loving way, but in a desperate rush to have her not witness any of the drama around them.

Her shaky hands gripped the white haired male's shirt, as she sobbed into his chest. Zen could feel her tears, and it wasn't helping him push away his emotions.

The wails of sirens slowly disappeared into the night, as Zen and MC lay on the cold, hard ground, sobbing at the tragedy that had just occurred.

Later that night, MC's phone rang. She rushed to answer, and afterwards, she slightly wished she hadn't.

"Hello, are you by any chance MC?"

"Yes, yes, I am!"

"We're sorry to inform you, but unfortunately, your husband has just died."

She screamed. She wailed. She screeched. She sobbed.

Jumin Han is now dead, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.


End file.
